


The Finale

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	The Finale

这便是结局了吧？如果这是场童话剧，王子与公主大概已经幸福地生活在一起了。可童话的结局不止这一种，史诗的结局则要悲壮得多，激荡高昂的乐曲在阿代尔斐尔的耳朵渐渐隐去，留下低沉婉转的余响，听起来像是一首安魂曲，响起在漫长征途的最后，宣告着看似无尽的朝圣路终归要在这里止步。

阿代尔斐尔知道这是最后，是因为他知道自己正在死去，他和他都在死去，他的故事里没有王子与公主，只有骑士与骑士，和无数流散在时间与回忆的长河里因他们的死亡而永不凋谢的花朵，信仰、虔诚、友谊、牺牲，各有各的名字，在已经黑暗如夜幕的视野里最后生辉。

他看不见让勒努，却知道他就在离自己不远的地方，他们总是并肩作战，因此倒下时也不会相距太远。就跟史诗中的骑士们那样，他们携手战斗到最后，身躯坍塌在同一处战场，鲜血汇聚成同一条河流，在名为神意的空间中蜿蜒成他们的生命长河最末端的流动，鲜艳得触目惊心。

回忆更是如此，灵魂知晓自己很快将归于寂寂黑暗，知觉因为眼前的空无一物变得敏锐，意识反而不受痛苦的限制变得清晰，如一只濒死的猛禽，利爪中牢牢不放的是最珍贵的东西，越是感到徒劳无力，越是抓得入木三分。

那时阿代尔斐尔刚从龙族眷属的偷袭中保住性命，疲惫不堪地朝着最近的营地跋涉，寒冷加剧先前的战斗损耗所带来的饥饿感，而身体缺乏名为食物的燃料更是生不出热量来抵御凛风刺骨。就在他开始为自己可惜，感叹这条没有被龙族夺取的生命或许会成为冰雪的战利品时，远处依稀亮着骑兵火炉的营地飘来煮豆子的香气。

他如今已经不再会寒冷，也已经失去味觉，可那种熨帖温香的味道却以幻觉的形式萦绕在鼻尖本来在的地方，勾起属于胃的位置传来阵阵渴望。

阿代尔斐尔那天是在得到入队的许可后才朝着骑兵火炉走去的，他恨不得立即大快朵颐，走路时步态却仍是稳重优雅的。他看见有位年轻人正往锅里添黄油，便礼貌地问他，“打扰了，我刚从战斗中撤下，已经整天没进食，请问可以给我一碗汤吗？”

半跪在大锅前的是一位穿着铠甲的青年，行军的厨师穿铠甲也是常有的事情，敌人可不会因为你拿的是厨刀就对你额外优待。那人闻言同情地看了看阿代尔斐尔，像是打算说点什么安慰的话，最后却只是递给他一块面包，有些歉意地说：“这锅刚下，再等等吧，这里的柴火不太好，豆子煮的时间会长一些……你先吃点这个吧。”

濒死者麻木的舌头上传来香浓的味道，淀粉的甘味在空洞的口腔中化开，就算添加了回忆的滤镜，阿代尔斐尔仍觉得那块面包有点硬，倒是有着黑麦特有的浓郁香气，口感劲道，带着蜂蜜的甜味。

如果要让阿代尔斐尔做个评价，这是他此生所吃过的最香甜的骑士面包，或许是因为他那时饥寒交迫，也或许是因为烘烤它的人厨艺精良。不论如何，他已经走到了此生的终点，是有资格说这一生最喜欢什么这样的话的。

黑色的翅膀自他身后张开，在地上投下深重的阴影，这是回忆接下来的颜色。阿代尔斐尔当时只觉得视线瞬间昏暗，战场上训练出来的敏捷反应使他顺手抓起宝剑反身已是迎击姿势。龙族眷属翅膀扇出的旋风将那汩汩冒泡的汤锅掀翻在地，翠绿色的豆子散落一地，白雪上融化出一个浅坑。

打翻厨子的锅就如同毁坏艺术家的作品，罪无可恕。如果回忆是诗，那这句话便是这首诗的初章点题之句，命运般的相遇乐曲渐入佳境的上升符。

阿代尔斐尔从未见过谁像那个人一样因为浪费粮食而怒不可遏，只见他伸手不知从哪摸出一柄剑，越过倾覆的铁锅冲上去对着为首的那只龙鸟正手一记劈砍又反手一道剑光，雪地里顿时殷红一片。

如果我的战友有这营地厨子的一半身手，也不至于全军覆没只剩自己幸存。每每回想起自己当时心生的感叹，阿代尔斐尔都会尴尬得泛出红晕。他后来知道那位心疼食物的大厨是这个营地剑术最高超的骑士，并跟他成为了搭档。

初遇的场景偶尔会在某些特定的时候想起，脑海中浮现被当作厨师的让勒努站在食物的香气中挥剑教训糟蹋粮食的敌人，这般曲折又戏剧的场景总是会时不时在脑海里闪回，在阿代尔斐尔年轻秀丽的脸上盛开出笑靥如花。

那可真是千钧一发却又令人忍俊不禁的场景，如果阿代尔斐尔那张如今已经开始破碎成灰的脸庞还能笑的话，必定也会和他即将不再有感觉的心一样笑意盈盈地回忆着让勒努当时愤怒又决然的表情。

是绿宝石汤。在某次阿代尔斐尔忍不住告诉自己脑海中又开始回放的画面之后，那位厨艺高超的骑异色温柔的瞳孔中展露出无奈又不忍的笑意，最后将那日他差点就能享受到的美味的名字告诉了自己的伙伴。

如今他就要死了，名为回忆的安慰也将会很快逝去，他觉得自己应该抓紧时间享受最后几分钟的快乐。还有很多事情是值得回忆的，他和让勒努成为朋友的时间说长也不长，他们相识于早年，可他们如今逝去的年华也仍然是早年。

让勒努比他只大两岁，在知道两人的年龄差后对自己关怀备至，阿代尔斐尔认为他对自己的呵护远超过需要，曾有些生气对方是不是把自己当作娇弱可怜的家伙。可让勒努同时又对阿代尔斐尔的剑技和能力倍加赞赏，逐渐将自己的这种疑虑打消。

花朵是可以抵抗风暴的，爱护它的人心知肚明，却仍会为它撑开防水衣，宁愿雨滴不要击打在花瓣上。这偶然得出的比喻，让阿代尔斐尔想起来脸颊发烫，好像那些自面部簌簌落下的黑色灰烬真的是因为有火在燃烧般。

让勒努喜欢研究香辛料，他说香辛料是菜肴的灵魂，再是简单朴素的食材，只要香辛料添加得当就可以变成佳肴珍馐。他还讲过在不知道什么书上看来的古老王国为了争夺香辛料打仗的故事，阿代尔斐尔听得津津有味，心里却直呼夸张。直到后来他在骑士团某位博学的法师那里也听到相似的星芒节故事，才意识到让勒努当时或许真没添油加醋。

真想再听他讲一次那个故事，人类的骑士们为了香辛料厮杀，保卫自己国家人民的味蕾体验，真是初听时令人莞尔到最后竟然觉得这很浪漫的传说。

是啊，浪漫，让勒努曾用这个词形容过阿代尔斐尔，在他见证过自己几次决斗后，又得知前因后果后，他笑得温柔又无奈，半开玩笑地称呼自己是浪漫的骑士。他对自己的那些绯色轶事表现得毫不关心，却又陪着自己承担后果而从不推辞，他不喜欢评判他人的生活，不常侃侃而谈，却有着自己的一套哲理。

他认为今日之果，彼时之因，人所走的道路，都是自己选择的结果。

人在命运面前真的有全然的选择余地吗？或许有吧。至少接受名为苍穹骑士的荣耀是他们两个的自由意志所共同做出的选择，即使是现在，让勒努在他眼里倒下时最后的背影是穿着黄色裙甲的圣骑士，可他想起让勒努时视野的黑色背景里出现的却是那个白铠生辉的苍穹骑士，淡紫色的头发潇洒落在肩头，一根松散的辫子斜斜垂下，分外好看。

他们曾为哈罗妮同时选择他们两个人而感谢神意的明察与成全，他们俩都是虔诚坚定的人，祈祷自己能够成为战女神手中的长枪，誓死守护伊修加德巍峨入云的城市和教皇厅金碧辉煌的尖顶，希望成为战女神手中的坚盾，替这历经风霜洗礼仍屹立不倒的古老国度承受无情战火延绵不断的侵袭。

若有什么隐秘的私心，那也不过是希望可以在战场上彼此守望，你持利刃时，我为坚盾，“光辉”与“终斩”的光芒两相辉映。如此而已。

这真是很好满足的愿望呢，阿代尔斐尔记得他们初次穿上这身铠甲的时间是某个天气晴朗的下午。

他们已经面见过教皇，跪在哈罗妮白色的石像前宣誓效忠，觐见厅的地板光滑如镜，映照出两张年轻的面容。阿代尔斐尔觉得让勒努穿上这身铠甲比自己好看，他可不常对别的男性做出如此评价，但让勒努，他真的是很好看。

阿代尔斐尔本想为自己的回忆添些文采，可那些穷极华丽的词语随着他生命的流逝自脑海中湮灭，想不起什么好词来献给自己的好友。倒是某种类似谶语的玩笑话忽然在耳边隐隐作响，那是阿代尔斐尔自己的声音，如今听在自己的耳里真是有些情意难平。

“苍穹骑士团的徽章看起来好像乐谱上终曲的符号。”

阿代尔斐尔说这句话的时候本意是在夸赞设计的艺术感和审美的别致匠心，刀剑与盾牌这样冰冷锋利的事物组合在一起，竟然令人想起音乐和诗篇这样细腻温柔又恢弘庄严的事情来，就好像他们都是荡气回肠的史诗中英勇无畏的骑士，后世会有人也替他们写下隽永流传的文字，谱成歌谣在酒馆的角落里传唱。

然而终章也就意味着结束。

可那时候年少气盛，总以为人生还很长，只把那解读成早早抵达此生最辉煌的时刻的意思，反而还有些兴高采烈，得意洋洋，哪知道命运把他们打扮得光鲜亮丽，不过是为了催促他们赶赴一场最后的盛宴。

交响诗应该有个最辉煌的结尾，凡人的命途也是如此。只是乐池的音曲可以无数遍重复演奏，而人的生命一旦结束，心脏就再也无法让脉搏发出跳动的声音。

所以这就是最后的最后了吧，阿代尔斐尔的耳朵里变得安安静静，他没有心跳声，心脏安放其后的那几根骨骼早就化作灰烬，里面空空如也，只有黑色如烟雾的粉尘在寂寞飘零，虚空吞噬掉他的整个身体，逐渐往上蔓延。

阿代尔斐尔最后的回忆定格在他和让勒努成为苍穹骑士那日的画面上，窗外是伊修加德难见的响晴薄日，地板上是窗棂投下的带着花纹的影子，他和他的好友站在光线里替对方穿上铠甲，他们的剑交叉着放在旁边，最高处的太阳花窗将圆形的光斑投在上面，完成终章符号的最后一笔。

明明后来还发生了很多事情的，很多很多事情，有好的也有坏的。可阿代尔斐尔已经没有时间去看完那漫长的走马灯，他在意识模糊至虚无前最后的想法，是这一生若说有什么地方适合画上尾声，他认为那应该是他们初初成为苍穹骑士的那个午后。

2018-11-09


End file.
